


My Turn

by FrostStar, SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Series: Dead Men Tell No Tales [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bets, Failed torture attempts, Fighting, Light Masochism, M/M, Mentions of Prussia - Freeform, Pirate England, Pirate Spain, Pirates, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStar/pseuds/FrostStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations
Summary: Antonio wins and finds that it is significantly harder to break Arthur than it is to break himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Antonio looked up from his map as a crew member came into his room. At any other moment in time he would have been upset at the crew for walking in without permission. But this time it was a good enough reason to. Arthur was awake. Antonio had told them to inform him of that so he was allowing the waltz. He stood up and put his coat on, heading down towards the brig and smirking to himself. He had won this time. Arthur had lost and was now stuck in his brig. He hummed as he moved to in front of the cell. “Buenos Dias Arturo. I'm glad to see you woke up finally. I hope you were uncomfortable” he chuckled a bit.

Arthur laid where he was for a moment, allowing the room to come into focus before he blinked at the odd atmosphere. He gingerly touched his head as he felt the throb of a headache coming on. He should be in his room, but that didn’t seem to be the case. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought back. He groaned out a low curse before sitting up. He lost against the Spaniard. Damn. He scowled looking up as said Spaniard made his way in. He scoffed “I wouldn’t really know, I barely remember anything before now.” He grumbled as he stood up to face the brunette more easily.

Antonio chuckled as he looked over the blond. “Ah that is unfortunate. I hope you at least remember me kicking your ass. Because that is what happened. You may be fucking crazy but as I told you, beginners luck” He laughed and looked over the blond. “Though I will admit you had some good things to bring to the table. You are a much better pirate than I initially thought. Now. It’s time for me to have some fun with you. I’m going to get breakfast, for myself and maybe I’ll see if there are some spare scraps around for you. I’ll be back soon” He hummed before turning and leaving.

Well damn. Arthur’s scowl deepened as Antonio continued on. It wasn’t beginners luck. If he hadn’t of stumbled at one point he was sure he would’ve won. He made a noise of disgust as he recalled him saying pretty much the same thing at one point concerning food, but he had been generous after a day with it so if Antonio was going to do what he did then he’d expect some decent food. He crossed his arms and didn’t bother saying anything in return as he watched the other leave. He moved over and leaned back against the wall, waiting for whatever the Spaniard had planned for him. He was fairly sure he wouldn’t have a heretic's fork, since he himself went to great trouble stealing it when he did. He wasn’t too concerned with anything Antonio wanted to do, he knew what he could handle.

Antonio went into the kitchen and took his time eating, not caring much about making sure Arthur got to eat in time. He would only get the food after he had fun with him for a while anyway. That was how he did things. He wouldn’t be giving Arthur any food until he had earned it with the pain. He grabbed a plate and put some scraps on it, setting it on a table in the brig when he went back down. “Now, I do things a bit differently. So You’ll get to eat after I have finished up with my little stress relief. Kay?” he grabbed a whip, wanting to start small and make Arthur think he wasn’t going to do much at first. He took the whip into the cell and locked the door behind him, sliding the key into his pocket. “Now there are two ways we can do this. You can take your shirt off of your own free will and face the wall. Or I can do so myself and tie you down”

Arthur slowly lifted himself off the wall and stood loosely when Antonio walked in. An eyebrow rose slightly when he saw the food before he turned his attention to the pirate when he started speaking. Fuck, that was his strategy, that annoyed him a bit. He frowned as he thought for a moment, in all honesty, he should probably avoid getting tied up in general. He glanced away as he thought, he wasn't in the best shape at the moment, not being able to think very clearly with the headache and overall stiffness of his body so he wouldn't be able to overpower the Spaniard very easily and if he lost the consequences wouldn't be very enjoyable in hindsight. He pursed his lips and let out an aggravated sigh as he turned around and threw his shirt off. He let his arms hang loosely at his sides and scowled lightly at the wall as he waited. He stayed relaxed, he wasn't concerned, it was a whip, it was more the fact he was allowing it.

Antonio nodded and smirked. “Good. This will be much easier this way” He hummed and flicked the whip to adjust his wrist and prepare himself before bringing it down on Arthur’s back. He did it consecutively, not stopping the first time. He did it a few times, not really counting, more just taking out some things on the Brit’s back. He paused a moment and looked over his work. It was just a normal whip so it was mostly a few red marks and welts. Maybe a few small cuts. He was being easy at first, since Arthur was being cooperative so far. “I would make you do the same thing you tried to make me do but I don’t particularly trust you on my ship” He chuckled.

He tensed slightly at the first sting because not seeing it made him slightly less prepared, but after that he relaxed and stayed silent. He thought it would just dull as it went on, but after a moment of thought he realized the sting was almost slightly pleasurable. He blinked and tilted his head before shrugging at the others comment “That's probably a safe assumption.” He wasn't going to deny it, he wouldn't play nice if he was let out for any reason. He wouldn't play nice once this damned headache went away either.

Antonio was a bit annoyed to see that the whip didn’t seem to affect Arthur But he didn’t say anything about it, not wanting to give Arthur satisfaction of any kind. He wasn’t done anyway. He hummed and grabbed Arthur’s hair, using it as a handle to turn Arthur around and look over his face. He pulled Arthur close to him and forced him to bend over into the knee he brought up into his stomach. He did this a few times as well and then let go of the makeshift handle on the brit. “I’m not sure how easily I should let you have the food Arthur. I don’t want you getting sick. And I don’t know how well you’ll do with all the wounds I would love to see you have”

Arthur's face scrunched up slightly at the unexpected hair pulling, but the sudden tug was oddly nice. He didn't think too much of it, well he couldn't really suddenly having the breath knocked out of him. He grunted a bit before gathering his bearings on what was going on and he glanced up when the other let go of his hair and shrugged “I don't know how you want me to react, but I really don't care.” He was slightly concerned about his actual reactions though and really hoped it wasn't because of his slight attraction to the Spaniard. Or maybe he was a masochist. It would make sense. It would also piss Antonio off. He couldn't wipe the slight smirk off his face at the slight realization, nor did he really care if the other noticed it.

Antonio growled a bit, huffing when he noticed that Arthur was beginning to smirk. “You don’t care and you are smirking? What the hell. Are you also fucking crazy as in you’d like to starve? You’d like to sit through me hurting you?” he raised an eyebrow. “What are you?” He huffed in thought and picked up his whip again, going out of the cell to put it away. He grabbed a knife and a rope. The brunette came back into the cell and set the knife aside, grabbing Arthur’s wrists and tying them behind his back. He pushed Arthur to his knees and grabbed the knife again, looking at it then Arthur in thought.

Arthur shrugged again, not thinking the other actually wanted an answer. He liked he could annoy him even though he was the one prisoner. He scowled slightly when his wrists were grabbed and then tied together. He didn't resist being pushed down and fell lightly. He looked up and tilted his head as he waited to see what Antonio was going to do. He shifted slightly, his wrists chafing against the rope and he stilled himself after that, that was going to be an embarrassing reaction if that continued, hopefully it was just his wrists. He might not care about how others and especially the Spaniard saw him, but there were some things he'd rather not have everyone know.

Antonio looked over him and rolled his eyes. He kneeled in front of him and felt his chest to find his ribs. He smirked and dug the knife into his skin, going from his collarbone to his first rib then tracing along the rib with the knife. He did the same on the other side and smirked. “Mm I wish I could actually get to your ribs without killing you” he chuckled and ran his fingers along the wounds.”

He hissed slightly as the knife made contact, before his eyes widened just noticeably. He gasped almost inaudibly as Antonio touched the slight wounds. He glanced away, really hoping if the Spaniard caught his reaction it would be taken for pain. “Hm well mortality is fleeting so maybe you'll get the chance one day.” He tried to make that sound like he was amused but he wasn't sure how well that came across.

Antonio looked up at him and huffed. He wanted more reaction. He wanted Arthur to be in more pain. But he also didn’t want to kill him. He moved down and dug the knife into the next rib, sliding it along the rib to cut the skin then moving on the to other side again. This at least got some reaction so he would continue this for a bit.

Ah that was a bit more pain than pleasure thankfully. It was still to the point where he wasn't in too much pain, but he was able to push away the fact it felt thrilling. He wondered what Antonio's reaction would be if he reacted naturally to it. It would probably be amusing. Well this actually hurt a bit so he was a bit too late to freak the other out. He arched his back away from the knife a bit, trying to at least act like it hurt more, but also because he really had to move and that was the only way he knew how that wouldn't look weird to the Spaniard.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio smirked. This was a little better. But it still wasn’t enough. He stood again and tossed the knife out of the cell. He went over to a cabinet just outside the cell and brought back a rather cheap looking bottle of rum. He moved over and grabbed Arthur’s hair again, liking this handle. He opened the bottle and dumped it over his head, knowing the alcohol would sting in his wounds and this was also rather degrading.

Arthur shifted until he was in a slightly more comfortable position when Antonio stood and moved away. He frowned slightly when he saw the rum before having to bite his tongue not to make a noise when his hair was pulled again. The sharp sting of the rum was very noticeable as it made its way down his back and chest. He couldn't help the slight mix of a gasp and groan that escaped his lips, it was more than the whip but less painful than the knife and he really hoped to any god that existed that it wasn't loud enough to be heard by the Spaniard. He quickly glanced to the sides before letting out a whimper, hoping it would satisfy the other and distract him from just before.

Antonio raised an eyebrow, not particularly expecting this reaction. The whimper didn’t calm his suspicions either. He raised an eyebrow. “Oh fuck” he smirked. “I think I see what’s going on here. Why you’re acting so weird. Is our little amature a masochist?” He would be more than upset if the answer was yes, since that meant pain would certainly not be a way of torturing him. He wouldn’t show that he was upset by it though. Considering that was likely what Arthur would prefer to see.

Arthur's stomach dropped. Damn he figured it out, or he was guessing. Either way that was the opposite of what he wanted. He shifted slightly, cursing his body for showing embarrassment so obviously, he tried to shake his head but stopped when he just tugged his own hair even more and cleared his throat. “Of course not.” He managed to say, he really hoped he still had his knack for lying in such a situation as this, but his red face probably gave it away.

Antonio raised an eyebrow and let go of his hair. He untied him quickly then smirked, kicking him so he was forced onto his back then stepping on his chest to press into both new injuries. “Really? Because most people would be at least watering up at getting their bones dug into, Arturo” he looked over the Brit’s face, hoping for some sign of his suspicions.

Arthur let out a little ‘umph’ when he was kicked into his back and was forced to let the breath out when the other stepped onto his chest. He looked up and had the passing thought on regretting not learning to cry on command, that would've helped. He struggled not to show anything, but the pressure, slowly increasing and the burn, dammit, this was almost mortifying. He bit his tongue to keep the whine back that wanted to escape and turned his head away. He refused to say anything, otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep up the right tone. He hoped Antonio was swayed easily and would decide he was just imagining things.

Antonio only pressed down harder when Arthur didn’t speak. “I want fucking answers, Arthur. I won’t be getting off of you until I get them. And eventually I’ll get sick of this and step on your throat instead. I guarantee you don’t want my heel on your throat either way so you better fucking speak up. You also won’t be getting any food until I know the truth so if you lie to me right now you won’t be eating. I am fairly certain I know the truth” he hissed.

Arthur nearly groaned but scowled as he glanced back up to the Spaniard. If he thought he knew the truth then why was he threatening that? Well stepping in his throat might crush it but if he didn't want to kill him, slight asphyxiation really wasn't a threat right now. But he also didn't want to have anymore reactions and if the Spaniard did anymore he would end up showing exactly what he didn't want to. So really it would end up with either him saying he was a masochist, or his reactions saying it loud and clear. He sneered “Fine. I'm a fucking masochist. Happy?” His red face did little to help him express his anger.

Antonio nodded and stepped off of him. “No I am actually quite upset by this fact. But at least I forced you to admit something you didn’t want to admit” he shrugged and moved away. He was done for the night, not really sure what to do know. He grabbed the plate and tossed it into the cell before closing and locking it. He went up to his cabin without another word and growled once inside. He pulled off his coat and set it aside, grabbing his sword and swinging it violently into his bed post. He was more than upset. But he wasn’t going to show Arthur how angry he actually was. How the hell was he supposed to use Arthur now? He couldn’t hurt him it just made him feel good.

Arthur slowly sat up and glared at the floor as he realized he actually admitted it. Well at least Antonio was upset by it as he said, though he didn't really act like it. He ran a hand through his hair and stood before moving over to the wall and sat down, leaning his back against it gingerly, not wanting to aggravate it and the cool wall would help soothe the sting. It wasn't like he purposely made it so he was a masochist, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it now. He looked up and frowned as he remembered the food and scowled as he saw it actually was all over the floor. Disgusting really, but he was getting hungry and it wasn't like Antonio or anyone was there to see him pick it up and eat it. He put everything on the plate first of course before eating it, acting like it never touched the floor in the first place. He sighed and leaned his head back as he went back to his little spot, debating on sleeping or not.

Antonio left him for the rest of the day. Then the night as well. He went about his day and then went to bed, not even bothering to check on Arthur. He had to figure out what to do with him now. He couldn’t hurt him, he wouldn’t be trusted out on the ship, there was no point in keeping him if he was useless. But Antonio really wanted to break him. Like, desperately. Antonio had broken so easily after not being with Arthur for very long and Antonio was not going to just let Arthur go with not even a single tear.

Arthur eventually decided to sleep, and woke after a couple hours because the ground was extremely uncomfortable and moved back into a sitting position, expecting Antonio to pop up whenever. He started to get annoyed, simply on principle as why the fuck was Antonio not doing a damned thing, he thought the other wanted to get revenge not let him just sit in a cell all day. He was getting more annoyed when it still kept up by the time he grew tired and if his internal clock was right then that meant it was around midnight. He went to sleep then, wondering if he really threw a wrench in the others plan and couldn't help but feel smug about it even if he was irritated the other was seemingly avoiding the area.

Antonio still didn’t return right away, finally deciding around noon that Arthur deserved a visit. He groaned as he went down the stairs to the brig and entered the cell. He leaned against the bars and sighed heavily. “Well I must be honest. You have really stumped me. I don’t know what to do. I can’t just let you go and I can’t break you with pain either.” He muttered, pulling at his pony tail and messing with the hair. “Leaving you down here to rot is an option I have considered but honestly I enjoy fighting with you. So I can’t let you die. I’m still not entirely sure I could trust you either. So what do you suggest Arturo? You should be proud. You must really be better in at least this way since I clearly can’t stand being in pain and you even enjoy it. The only thing I must ask is this. Do you have feelings for me then? Because as far as I know the masochism only affects people if they have feelings for someone.”

Arthur had been sitting rather quietly in the cell until Antonio showed up, then he scowled before blinking at the others little spiel. He nearly scoffed, about to ask him why in the world would he give him suggestions on what to do with him before those words got lost as he heard the question. His mouth opened before closing and his brows furrowed as he looked up at the Spaniard. “What? You have got to be kidding me, where in the hell did you hear that bullshit?” Well there he was deflecting the question and hoping he could direct it away from that topic because well he wouldn't admit to being attracted to him under any circumstances and it wasn't like the other could really torture him for the answer. Hah, that thought was actually amusing.

“Well I have a few sources actually. But it doesn’t matter. You didn’t answer the question, Arturo. You only avoided it by asking me. I want to know. Does this prove just how much of an amature you are? Do you have feelings for me?” he kneeled down in front of Arthur and smirked, looking over his face. “Mm. If you don’t answer I will just assume you are avoiding the question because you know it is true. You don’t want to admit it but you do. I don’t know how the hell it happened but little Arturo has fallen in love with me. Hasn’t he?” Antonio gave a proud smirk at the other, looking over his face for some type of reaction. This was beautiful This was something he could use against him.

Arthur sneered as the brunette moved closer and started to mock him “Funny how arrogant you are to think I actually fell in love with you. I can assure that isn't the case. I don't really give a damn about you, you're just aesthetically pleasing is all.” He shrugged trying to make it as nonchalant as possible, he knew he wasn't in love but he was sure the attraction was a tad more than aesthetic, which really was absurd but was probably due to the fact Antonio was really the only one who could match him at the moment.

Arthur seemed persistent about this. He chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Really? Because I don’t think aesthetics do that to a person. Also I am certain you already know how arrogant I can be. No use in hiding it. If you are the best pirate may as well flaunt it. Even little Arturo must at least like me a little more than he would like to admit to me. So What reason do I have to hide it?” he laughed a bit. “Hm. How do you feel about wagers little Arturo?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur just scoffed in slight disgust and irritation. He didn't bother to answer back before the wager comment got his attention and his scowl lessened as he raised a brow in slight curiosity. “A wager? What kind?” If he was in Antonio's place he'd make it so it definitely favored him, but he was still curious and what the stakes would be.

“Well we have both proven to be fairly good with a sword. Considering you beat me once and I have beaten you and many others. We must both be good with a sword. So how about this. We’ll have a little duel. The only rule being that my crew is left untouched while we duel. You can play as dirty as you like and same goes for me. If I win I’ll keep you, but things will change and I’ll be keeping you for different reasons. If you win I’ll let you go, and you can tell everyone that even Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, so called greatest pirate, couldn’t break you and was forced to let you go. How does that sound?” The Brunette looked at Arthur with a wide smirk. Either way the deal wasn’t too terrible for Arthur so he didn’t see why the Blond would turn it down. He’d be moving up to his cabin with him. He wouldn’t be left unchained overnight since he still couldn’t be trusted. But he would be treated fairly well other wise.

Arthur pursed his lips as he thought “I will only agree if we add that if you lose you have to spend a year on land, no sailing or raiding or traveling on the seas in general during that time. That would make this wager much more fair.” especially since he wasn't even sure what those ‘changes’ were that Antonio mentioned, but he'd be walking into willingly pretty much if he did lose. Otherwise this was very interesting and he would certainly agree since he really didn't want to be stuck here longer than he had to.

Antonio raised an eyebrow at the addition and thought for a moment. He didn’t even really think he would lose so he supposed these additions weren’t that big of a deal. “My crew can keep my ship prepared for when the year is up?” he asked, not actually sounding like he was asking though, since he still doubted he would lose. “As long as my crew is left alone and my ship remains in tact I don’t care. I won’t lose anyway” he held out a hand for Arthur to shake, wanting to seal this wager in this way. He smirked at the blond.

Arthur nodded “Of course.” He replied “But you'll be needing to have a long talk with them later about it since I know I won't lose.” He smirked lightly as he reached out and shook the brunettes hand.

Antonio rolled his eyes and pulled Arthur to his feet after their handshake. He pulled Arthur out of the cell and led him to the deck. He told his crew to stay out of the way before grabbing Arthur’s sword and tossing it towards him. “It’s only fair to let you use your own sword since I will be using mine” he shrugged and unsheathed his own sword.

Arthur's smirk widened into a grin as he caught his sword as it was tossed at him. He loosened his stance and took a cursory glance around, making sure this time there wasn't anywhere for him to slip or stumble this time. He would let the Spaniard make the first move before deciding how to play his strategy. He tipped his head in a mockery of a nod at the other pirate, sword held loosely in his hand, but he was more than ready to flick his wrist and have it do the work for him in this fight.

Antonio smirked. He waited for a moment before shrugging. So Arthur was going to let him move first. Fine. He took a step to the side and quickly moved his sword forward, hoping to catch Arthur in the side. He doubted rather highly that it would be over that quickly though.

Arthur turned towards the other’s sword as he brought his up to block it, just in case he had misjudged and it kept going it wouldn't get him as much. He used the momentum from his turn to flash his sword upwards to catch the Spaniards arm at the same time.

Antonio growled as he felt Arthur’s sword against his arm and he swung out his leg to try and knock Arthur off of balance. He took a few steps back and gripped his sword a bit tighter. He kept his smirk present. He would the whole time, even if things turned sour.

Arthur had to quickly retract his sword and step back to keep from being knocked off balance and his eyes narrowed as he quickly stepped forward, faking for the right side of the brunette before changing his position and stabbing for the left. He stepped closer, curving his blade as he went to make it a bit faster.

Antonio went to move away from the sword but only moved himself into it instead. He winced and pulled himself away, looking at his side and growling a bit. He couldn’t lose. Not with those stakes. The Brit wanted to use fake outs? Fine. The Brunette moved to kick at him again, though this time lifted his knee into the Brit’s chest.

Arthur scowled as the other went to kick him again and stepped to the side only to have him get kneed in the stomach. Damn. He winced slightly and stepped back with a scowl before moving forward once more. He blatantly went for the others chest, before quickly stoping at the last second to avoid and counter and slashed at Antonio's legs, knowing that was almost never expected.

Antonio stepped back to avoid the chest shot and winced as the blade nicked his legs. He looked at Arthur and kept up the smirk though it faltered. He gripped at his sword and went for Arthur’s arm, wanting to knock the sword out of his hand.

Arthur couldn’t avoid the last attack very well, he had to turn his arm away and opened up his shoulder and he grunted lightly at the feeling, blunt force and the blade biting into his skin wasn’t exactly the most pleasant experience in a fight. He used this as an opportunity to actually go for the brunettes chest, in their close proximity there wasn’t much place for avoidance.

Antonio gasped when he saw the blade moving towards his chest. He couldn’t exactly avoid it. But he could at least lessen the force by stumbling away. He gasped at the sting and stumbled back, gripping at his chest and panting. He looked under his chest and faltered as he took a step towards Arthur, still gripping the sword tightly in his hand.

Arthur grinned at the success of the attack and stood straighter, moving his shoulder a bit to keep it loose through the pain of it. He stalked forward just going for a blatant attack, quickly swinging the sword up to return the favor of trying to slash at his arm holding the sword. After the day or so of doing nothing, this was more than fun.

Antonio went to move his arm out of the way but only faltered again and winced as the blade came in contact. He didn’t drop the sword, though did go to grab at his arm then went right back to his chest. “Fuck” he growled a bit and looked up at Arthur, going in for one last attempt at getting Arthur to drop his sword.

Arthur’s grin widened and he smoothly sidestepped away from the others sword before stepping back in range and lifted his sword again, swiping at the shoulder this time. He could see he had a lot more stamina now that the other was as wounded as he was, he really wasn’t worried about losing now, he didn’t even mind if the Spaniard took forever to admit defeat, this was satisfying to see.

Antonio panted as Arthur moved out of the way, wincing again as the Brit caught his shoulder. His grip on the blade began to loosen before he tightened it again. He shook his head and turned, lifting up his leg to attempt and kick at Arthur again, this time in the head.

Arthur’s brows furrowed slightly at the laughable attempt of the Spaniard trying to kick him so high up. Where was he trying to kick him? He did get nicked with the others foot in the side a bit when he took too long to react seriously to it and he let out a soft ‘ooph’ before stepping back to assess the other before making his next move. He could probably end it with how worse for wear the brunette looked and smirked lightly as he quickly stepped to the side before moving forward, swinging his sword up and at his chest once more.

Antonio was once again too slow and weak at the moment to move away from the attack and this time he couldn’t even keep on his feet. He fell to his knees and dropped the sword, gripping tightly at his chest and coughing a few times, wincing and balling his other hand into a fist on the deck. He growled and shook his head. This wasn’t...This couldn’t...He couldn’t have...no. He couldn’t lose. He wouldn’t spend a year out of practice. He reached forward to attempt and grab the sword again.

Arthur’s smirk widened into a large almost cruel grin as the other dropped his sword. He kicked it away when he saw Antonio try to grab it up and tsked “Once you lose you shouldn’t attempt to start another fight.” He twirled his sword slowly before loosely pointing it down at the other, a very clear warning “You lost, I won. That means I leave freely, and you go to land.”


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio winced and growled slightly. He looked up at Arthur and moved his head away when the other pointed his sword at him, still holding the wounds on his chest with one hand. He stayed silent for a moment and sighed heavily, looking down. “Fine. You win. You can go. I’ll go to land.” he grumbled, not happy with this defeat at all. He would lose his skills if he was stuck on land for a year. He wasn’t even sure where he would go at this point.

Arthur chuckled “And I will leave once you actually make it to land.” He won, he was free, but he was going to take advantage and make sure the other actually kept his word and went to land, his ship leaving without him for the year. He relaxed his stance and lowered his sword so it wasn’t pointed at the Spaniard threateningly anymore.

Antonio grumbled. “Fine.” He huffed and pushed himself to his feet, stumbling a bit. He looked at Arthur and huffed. “But if I get arrested you’re ass is getting turned in too” he stated through a wince. He moved towards his cabin, a few crew members who had been watching the fight assisting him. They bandaged his wounds and left him alone. Antonio sat on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He took the ribbon holding his ponytail in out and pulled a map closer, looking over it to decide what bit of land would be best to head towards. He’d never be able to make it in spain for a year. Maybe Italy though? Just maybe.

Arthur snorted lightly “If you’re not as loud and destructive as an elephant you should be just fine. But I wouldn’t really mind spending the night in a cell with you.” He grinned smugly and almost mockingly as he talked before moving off to explore the ship after Antonio walked away. Well now he didn’t have anything to do until Antonio got to land and he somehow managed to contact his crew.

Antonio decided he would try for Italy and put a pin in that spot before standing and leaving his cabin again. He went up to the wheel and looked up at the sky to judge where they were. He adjusted the boat so they were off towards Italy and then went back down to the main deck where he sat on the ledge and looked over at the water, having one of his cabin boys come sit with him. He began to explain everything he expected of the crew while he was gone. He also explained that he would kill anyone who tried to do something he would not allow if he found out when he came back. They were just to think of this like a vacation.

Arthur got bored fairly quickly and plopped himself on the deck leaning on the wall where the door led to the rooms on the ship. He wondered if he would be offered actual food since all he’s had was that one measly plate the other day. Or a bed even. His back was killing him from that floor, and the welts. But otherwise he was content, well more like smug because he just beat the Spaniard a second time.

After Antonio finished up with explanations he slid back onto his feet and grumbled. He went over to find Arthur. “I guess you aren’t a prisoner anymore and if you don’t eat now with me you won’t get food, trust me. So come with me. You can get first pick” he muttered. He didn’t say another word before he went into the kitchen, expecting Arthur to follow.

Arthur looked up and perked up a bit when he was actually going to get decent food and quickly got up to follow the brunette. “Are you implying your crew is similar to mine when it comes to food?” He asked in amusement, but there was some curiosity in there as well. He wasn’t disgusted or anything, they worked hard all day everyday, they could do whatever the hell they wanted when it came to eating. He followed along closely and glanced over at the other “How’d the little speech go for making sure none of your crew messed up for the year?” He asked, more amusement but mostly poking verbally for a reaction.

Antonio chuckled and nodded. “Maybe even worse” He rolled his eyes. “I honestly think that at least one of them will try something. And It will probably be someone I trusted and yada yada yada. I won’t be leaving any leeway. He’ll still die if he tries” he shrugged. He moved to grab a plate for himself then handed one to Arthur as well. He got some food and waited for Arthur to do the same.

Arthur shrugged and took the plate, nodding in acknowledgment and slight thanks for the plate and food. He followed the Spaniards example and grabbed food for himself. “Well I’d do the same and I wouldn’t blame whoever does it, but I’d kill him all the same.” As if he would ever let one of his crew members, or anyone really, take his crew and ship from him.

Arthur nodded. “Exactly.” he shrugged. “You can eat in my cabin with me if you would like. It will save you from all the crowd” he shrugged again, turning and leaving. He was actually having a hard time being this kind to Arthur but it wasn’t like he had much other choice right now. He went into his cabin and sat at his desk. He began to eat, not really caring where Arthur was at this point.

Arthur grinned, it was amusing seeing Antonio act like this and he followed after him cheerfully. He sauntered into the cabin and looked around for a moment before finding a spot to sit where it was comfortable and close to the brunette, just to annoy him or make him uncomfortable. H e started to quietly eat, glancing around the room or at the Spaniard every now and then.

Antonio looked up briefly at Arthur and huffed. He finished his food and set it aside, pulling his map over and looking it over again. He wondered if he should actually stay in Italy the whole year. He wouldn’t really be able to use much of the gold he had. Since he would only be able to carry so much without looking suspicious. As he contemplated he twirled his hand around his hair, humming in thought.

Arthur grinned lightly when Antonio looked at him before leaning closer to look at the map “So where have you decided to hang out for the year?” He noticed the little pin in Italy and tilted his head a bit as he tried to figure why he picked Italy of all places. He was getting too much enjoyment rubbing in the fact he won and Antonio really agreed to spending a year on land.

Antonio crinkled his lips into one corner as he looked up at Arthur before rolling his eyes and looking back down at the map. “I’m not certain. I’m going to dock in Italy. But considering the fact I don’t do well behind bars, as you have clearly seen, I am going to have to be careful. I can’t go home. They’ll catch me too quickly there. I hope you realize this isn’t that big of a deal to me. It’s inconveniencing sure. But spending time on land will just improve my skills. Even if I don’t use them. I can explore Europe for a year and come back after the year is up to take what I found” he shrugged.

Arthur snorted “Whatever you say. You’ll get to the point where you’ll miss the call of the sea long before your time on land is up.” He gave a sly grin as he leaned back and took up a lounging position. “You’re going to miss the thrill of raids conquering other ships.” It wouldn’t have been just an inconvenience to him, he’d be bored out of his mind, the freedom of the sea was always too inviting to him.

Antonio shrugged. “Whatever you want to tell yourself so you feel better” he laughed a bit and pushed the map to the side. He opened his drawer and pulled out a small pouch of money before closing and locking it. He put the key on a piece of string and tied it around his neck so that the crew would have no access while they were out. He put the pouch in his pocket and stood, untying his sash and setting it aside. He undressed down to his boxers and grabbed a book from the small shelf next to his bed. “You can sleep in here or in one of the spare beds in the crew’s cabin. I don’t particularly care either way” he said as he sat on the bed and began to read.

Arthur scrunched his face up a bit, like hell he would lower himself to sleeping in the crew’s cabin. He looked around again, there wasn’t much space in the cabin either and he’d like to avoid sleeping on the floor or really anything except a bed. “I’d prefer to stay away from your crew, never know if one of them will kill me in my sleep.” He stated dryly.

Antonio looked up from his book and shrugged. He moved over to one side of the bed without a word, just continuing to read. “You can read any of the books I have there. Or you can explore until you are tired. Just stick to that side of the bed” he muttered, gesturing to the side he was opposite of. He still didn’t look up from his book.

Arthur raised a brow, oh so that’s what he meant. Well there was no need to act so indifferent. He nearly huffed but shrugged it off “And how can I be sure you won’t try the same?” He just wanted to go to bed then, but he wanted another confirmation that Antonio wasn’t just planning on killing him so he wouldn’t have to go through with the bet or anything, he also didn’t feel very comfortable going to sleep first.

“You’d hear the door, puta. Or at the very least the drawer. The only weapon I have in here is my pistol and that is locked in a drawer.” he rolled his eyes. He looked at Arthur finally and raised an eyebrow. “Search the room if it makes you feel more comfortable. But for god’s sake don’t destroy it” he muttered. He looked back down at his book. “I’d like it to be in one piece when I get back”


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur scowled “There’s no fucking reason for insults, how am I supposed to know what weapons you keep where?” He personally kept weapons close to hand in his room, just in case someone decided to sneak in while he was asleep. But to each their own. He refused to lower himself to searching the room for any weapons and refrained from grumbling in annoyance as he got up from where he was and moved to ‘his’ side of the bed. He had a moment where he didn’t know whether to put his back to the other or just lay on his back. He decided in the end to face away, it would keep from more arguments and awkwardness, hopefully. He closed his eyes, but would wait for the other to fall asleep before allowing himself to, absolutely no trust.

Antonio rolled his eyes. “Well you weren’t supposed to know what it meant” he muttered before reading the last bit of the chapter and setting the book aside. He blew out the lamp and laid down, closing his eyes and pulling the blanket over him before falling asleep.

Arthur rolled his own eyes, he didn’t know much spanish, but he knew insults and curse words, that’s usually common knowledge for most languages. Arthur waited until he heard the others even breathing before relaxing enough to fall asleep as well, glad that he was in a comfortable bed. He didn’t even mind being so close to the Spaniard, he just didn’t trust him not to try something.

Antonio woke around the same time he always did and stood. He ignored Arthur for the time being while he got dressed then hummed in thought. He suspected that the Brit would like breakfast. “If you’d like to eat again i suggest you get up and follow me to the kitchen again. We should make it to italy today so you should probably find some way to contact your crew” He shrugged, pulling his jacket on and putting the money in the pocket of the jacket. He was going to have to buy some clothes. This caused a heavy sigh and he opened the drawer again, grabbing another pouch and then locking it again.

Arthur woke fairly quickly when he felt the bed shifting as the Spaniard got up and he sat up as he gathered his thoughts, trying to remember all the details of yesterday. He shook his head before standing and stretched lightly as he listened to Antonio and nodded “Sounds fun.” The brit leisurely followed the Spaniard. He had almost forgot he still had to actually contact his crew.

Antonio nodded and went into the kitchen. He did the same as he had the night before and grabbed a plate, he handed one to Arthur, got his food, and stood to the side to wait for the Brit to do the same. He would have to work through a few things but if he played his cards right they would be in Italy by lunch. The sooner this started the sooner it was over.

Arthur grabbed what he wanted before turning towards the other, waiting for him to lead the way, he expected it at this point since it was the brunettes ship. Besides he felt like a guest now and he liked it. Well not as much as he liked captaining his ship, but still.

Antonio went back to his cabin, expecting Arthur to follow. He sat down and began to eat. “So I assume that over the course of this year I will be losing that title, eh?” he asked, chuckling. “Honestly at this point you deserve it more than I do” he muttered as he took a bite. “You played your cards well. Maybe it was more than beginner's luck. Maybe I am just not the best pirate anymore”

Arthur followed along and plopped himself into the same seat as the night before and snorted “Of course it was more than beginner’s luck, I know what I am doing. But I enjoy our fights, you’re the only one that actually has a chance of beating me.” He started to eat and relaxed back into his seat.

Antonio chuckled. “Mm. Well I will be back after the year and I’ll be working to get that title back from you.” He nodded his head toward the brit and then went serious. He raised an eyebrow. “Was that an act? Or are you really a masochist?” he asked, almost out of nowhere. But he was genuinely curious.

Arthur paused and blinked as he processed the question and looked up at the Spaniard, and his face heated up just a tad as the conversation went where he would rather it not. “Why does that matter now?” Really the answer shouldn’t matter since there wasn’t really anything he could do with the information. At least he thought so, he wasn’t even sure how he himself would take advantage of someone being a masochist in all honesty.

Antonio shrugged. “Nothing. I was just curious.” He chuckled a bit. “I’ve just never really seen a switch that is that extreme. Sure there are sadists that can like pain sometimes but usually never to the amount they love to inflict. I, myself, love certain aspects of it, but only in that type of situation. But I am mostly a sadist” he chuckled. “It’s not really important information. I was just curious”

Arthur shifted slightly and ran a hand through his hair “I don’t mind anyone knowing I’m a sadist but a masochist is weird I suppose. But I guess it has it’s usefulness.” He muttered and shrugged lightly before looking back down and focusing on his food. It was very hard to act like he normally did when he was embarrassed or uncomfortable and that’s exactly how he felt in this situation.

Antonio chuckled. He shrugged and finished eating. “I’ve got to set things up for the crew and make sure we are still on course. I suppose you can wander the ship. Or really whatever you chose to do” he shrugged and went out to do the things he mentioned he would.

Arthur finished up his plate and nodded. He waited until the Spaniard walked out before leaving the room as well. He had already wandered around the ship enough last night so he just looked for a nice little place with some shade and made himself comfortable there until they arrived at the dock.

Antonio was correct in the assumption they would be near land by lunch. He grumbled and rubbed his temples, already starting to regret this decision. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave a heavy sigh. “Okay. We can’t dock here so I’ll take a long boat and go” He called out to the crew and looked around for Arthur. “I want you off my ship so you will come with me and get your crew to pick you up here. You can take the long boat out to your ship so I have no way of getting out until they come for me in a year.” He looked back at his crew, who were already preparing a boat.

Arthur was about to protest the idea simply on principle, not wanting to be seen as just listening to the other, but the idea made a lot of sense and gave them both security. Arthur would know Antonio had no way back unless the man’s ship came back, but he could watch that, and Antonio would know Arthur was off his ship. Arthur shrugged after a moment and nodded. “That sounds reasonable.”

Antonio nodded. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, moving towards the boat and stepping onto it. He looked up at the deck and waited for Arthur to do the same, crossing his arms and getting comfortable since it would take a few minutes to get to the land.

Arthur followed after the Spaniard and carefully stepped into the boat once the other was in. He looked over as the boat was lowered into the water before directing his gaze to their destination. He turned a bit towards the brunette suddenly curious “What’re you doing first?”

Antonio rowed them towards the Island. “Finding a place to stay for a year I guess” he shrugged. “I’ll have to get new clothes, a small apartment, or somewhere I can stay. I will have to make myself mostly unrecognizable in case I see anyone I know. I don’t want to get arrested”

Arthur grinned “Maybe you should grow a mustache, that would help make you unrecognizable, a bit at least. Or cut your hair.” He snickered slightly at that before turning away again “You’ll have to either steal like a street rat or get a job once that gold runs out, and it will pretty soon paying for an apartment.”

Antonio huffed. “I like my hair” he pulled at the pony tail and pouted a bit. “And I won’t look good with facial hair trust me. I plan to get a job. Maybe I will have to cut it” he grumbled. “I don’t know yet. It can’t possibly be that hard to get a job. And you said I couldn’t do any raiding so no stealing” He reminded. “I have an old friend in Italy though that I am going to look for. That was one of the reasons I chose to come here”


	6. Chapter 6

That was true, but Arthur couldn't resist the amusing thought of the other lowering himself to stealing like a street rat. It was a bit different than stealing as a pirate, he would know. The brit tilted his head slightly but didn't ask about the ‘old friend’ and slouched a bit as he watched the shore come closer. “Well once your year is up, don't hesitate to find me for a fun spar.” He stated, voice thick with amusement.

Antonio scoffed. “Oh I’ll be getting my practice in before I even consider facing you again, thank you very much” he stuck his tongue out at the brit before pulling the small boat up to the beach. He set the oars aside and climbed out, shifting a bit and feeling the sand under his boots. He took in a heavy breath and took off his coat, grabbing the money out of the pocket and hanging it over his arm. “Should I wait for you to be picked up or can you handle yourself?”

Arthur hopped off the boat onto the shore after the Spaniard and scoffed a bit himself “I can always handle myself, besides I don't make many trips to this part of the world so I don't have to worry about anyone recognizing me physically. See you later Toni.” He nearly sang out as he turned to make his way to a rather populated part of the area they landed in, so he could contact his crew for them to pick him up.

Antonio nodded and gave a half assed bow before turning and heading in the direction of Romulus’ vineyard, hoping it was still there. He was pleased to find it was and hummed, moving towards the door and knocking on it. He was a bit surprised when it was a child who opened the door. As far as he knew Romulus had only one child and she was an adult woman. Though maybe these were his grandkids? He smiled at the child. “Hello, I am looking for Romulus, he is a close friend of mine” 

Lovino squinted up at the man on his doorstep. “What do you want from him? Nonno hasn’t said anything about a visitor.”

Antonio hummed a bit. “I need to ask him a favour. He is a friend of mine. He didn’t know I would be coming. I am in a slight situation. Can you just go get him for me please?” he asked, trying to refrain from being irritated with the child.

Lovino thought for a moment before shaking his head “No.” He said simply before moving to slam the door shut. He wasn't stupid, the tall man looked suspicious as hell and he wasn't about to let him in with no information from his grandfather.

Antonio’s eyes went wide and he huffed. He slammed his fist on the door a few times. “Listen up kid I have known romulus since before you were born! You better get back here and open this door!” he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing heavily.

Lovino jumped slightly at the sudden banging before sticking his tongue out at the door towards the Spaniard even though it wasn't seen. He quickly turned and made his way into Romulus’s room “Nonno, some idioto is saying he knows you and wants to see you.”

Romulus looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. “Is that what all the noise is?” he asked, standing and setting his book aside. He made his way to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw who it was. “Antonio! It’s been forever. What are you doing here?” he asked. “Well no matter come in. Sorry about Lovi. He’s just a bit suspicious is all. I haven’t been doing too well lately.” He chuckled. 

Antonio looked at Romulus and smiled, nodding. “That’s fine. I just have to stay on land for a year and I was hoping for a place to stay, even if not for the full year. I have some gold I can give you if necessary.” he smiled.

Lovino followed Romulus back out, clearly not happy he was going to actually answer the door and shooed Feliciano back into his room when he saw him peek out. His head snapped around when he heard the man, named Antonio apparently, ask for a place to stay and scowled “There's no way you can let that bastard stay here at all nonno!” He nearly stamped his foot down for emphasis before realizing and refraining, his request wouldn't be taken as seriously by the Roman if he did.

Romulus looked at Lovino. “And why not? He is my friend? I don’t see why you couldn’t stay here for a few days. I’d love to help you. I wouldn’t mind you staying for the full year. It might actually be a lot of help since I have trouble watching the boys. I can’t chase after them anymore.” he chuckled. 

Antonio looked at Lovino. “Boys? There are two of them?” He asked, tilting his head. “Well I would love to help out and play with them but I don’t think this one likes me very much. It’s unfortunate. If I could stay here to whole time I might be able to use some of this gold to buy them new toys. Oh well I guess I’ll just have to look for an apartment” he smirked and looked at Lovino.

Lovino scowled and snapped “There’s three of us stupido.” But then the rest of Antonio’s comment processed and Lovino’s eyes widened slightly. Toys? His scowl melted into slight confusion and conflict. Feliciano suddenly appeared at Lovino’s side and and beamed up at Romulus and Antonio “Lovi just doesn’t like strangers.”

Antonio smiled down at the boy and chuckled. “Ah I’m sorry. I didn’t know. How lovely” he forced a smile before turning when the other appeared and a real smile shined on his face. “Ah that’s okay! I understand.” He tilted his head a bit. “So where is the third little one then?” he asked. 

As if he knew he was being spoken about Sebastian came running into the room and bounced happily. “Ciao! Who are you? Nonno never said we have a guest coming over! Did you say something about toys!?” he giggled and bounded around Antonio then stopped in front of him again.

Lovino whipped around to glare at Sebastian and Feliciano, not happy they came out with the stranger here. He scowled but didn’t say anything, accepting that it was going to be the Spaniard getting to stay. But if he was serious and got them toys then he wouldn’t really mind.

Feliciano nodded emphatically before turning to nonno “Where will he sleep?” He tilted his head curiously.

Romulus hummed. “Well we have a couch. We also have three rooms and three brothers who I am sure wouldn’t mind sharing a room until my friend can get back on his feet. He’s not used to being on land. He lives on a boat most of the time” he stated, crossing his arms. 

Antonio chuckled. “Don’t worry about making anyone move. I can sleep on the couch it’s no problem. I won’t mind sleeping on the floor to be honest” he chuckled. 

Sebastian hummed. “Oh! I could share a room with Feli though!” he said, bouncing happily and hugging the middle brother around the chest. “Pleaaase?”

Lovino huffed lightly. He didn’t care so long as it wasn’t his room being used. He crossed his arms and turned “I’m going to my room.” He grumbled before moving off to his room and closing the door behind him.

Feliciano nodded energetically “Of course, I wouldn’t mind doing that at all, is that okay nonno?” He looked up at Romulus hopefully. This arrangement would work the best in his opinion.

Romulus smiled at the two. “As long as you are okay with that. I can have Antonio sleep in Sebastian’s room” he looked up at Antonio. “You won’t need to get a job either. You can just help out on the vineyard” he assured. “I’m going to go check on Lovino. Feli will you help get Antonio and Sebastian situated in that situation?”

Antonio watched Lovino and pouted a bit. He looked at Romulus and at the younger boys. “Of course, thank you very much” he smiled at the two. He pulled out the bag and grabbed two pieces of gold, handing them to each of them. “There” he chuckled a bit and smiled. “Keep the change” he joked, mocking like a customer at a hotel.

Feliciano grinned up at Antonio as he took the gold “Thank you!” He gestured to himself “I’m Feliciano and this is Sebastian.” He gestured to seb before pointing in the direction of the rooms “And this way to the rooms.” He lead them to Sebastian’s room “It’s going to take us a while to move Seb’s clothes into mine, or well maybe we should just move the dresser?” He tilted his head lightly and scrunched up his face a bit as he tried to think of the best solution.

Antonio smiled. “I could move it for you” he chuckled a bit. “Where is your room? I’m sure I can get it there fairly easily.” He assured. “It’s nice to meet you both by the way. My name is Antonio. Romulus and I have been friends for a long time” he chuckled a bit. “How old is the oldest of you three?”


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano perked up “Really? My room is the one right across from this one” He pointed out his door and then pointed towards Lovino’s “Lovi? Well he’s eleven!” and not to have them left out “And I’m nine and Seb is seven. What about you? And why do you live on a boat, and why can’t you stay there now? Did it sink?” He was getting more excited and curious as he grew more comfortable with the Spaniard. He turned and opened the door and showed Antonio the dresser they would have to move. 

Antonio chuckled. “I work on the sea. I’m 31. Which makes sense I guess. I left when I was about 20 to go out to sea. If he is 11 then I have been gone for that long.” He chuckled a bit. He moved towards the dresser and moved to lift it up. “I lost a bet with a...friend” He explained. He didn’t want to have to explain who Arthur was to him so that was the best way to go about it.

Feliciano moved closer “A friend? Well that means you got to see nonno again and meet us so that friend must be really nice! What do you do on the sea? All we got to do is work in the vineyard and sell our stuff, it’s nice working here!”

Antonio chuckled. “Yeah he is...nice” he made a face and shrugged. “I work on a boat...I fight for a better...I...It’s actually really hard to explain” he chuckled a bit. He lifted up the dresser and started to bring it into the bedroom. He set it down. “Si I am very happy to work on it while I am here”

Feliciano followed the other into the other room and stared up at him in sight awe “You’re really strong! I thought nonno was going to have to come in here to help. You should tell us stories about the sea later, can you?” He looked so excited, he heard plenty of stories from Romulus, but those were old and retold over and over again. “After you rest up and stuff.” He remembered his manners after a moment.

Antonio chuckled and nodded. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Ah I would love to tell you stories! I have quite a few” he chuckled a bit. He turned a bit and looked at the younger, who had just been staring in fascination at how he was able to just lift up his dresser like that. 

Sebastian smiled brightly. “Si si! Tell us stories.” He crawled up onto Feliciano’s bed and sat on it, bouncing excitedly. He looked at Antonio and tilted his head.

Feliciano grinned in more excitement for the stories before looking out the room, “Ah we should let Mr. Antonio rest, Seb. He needs to settle in your room. And we shouldn’t listen to stories without Lovi and Nonno!” He declared before looking up at Antonio, hoping he would agree. He didn’t like leaving Lovino out, even when Lovi pretended not to want to be apart of it in the first place.

Antonio smiled and nodded. “I’ll tell you as soon as you are all together. Though I’m sure Romulus has heard them all at this point” He laughed then paused. “All but one anyway. I wrote to him frequently. I think you kids are a little young to hear that one. But I will need to talk to Romulus about it” he chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Sebastian pouted. “Now I wanna hear it even more” he whined, bouncing. He looked at Feliciano and ran around him before grabbing his shirt. “Can we play while Toni rests Feli?” He asked excitedly.

Feliciano beamed at that “Yay! Maybe you can tell us the one he hasn’t heard first so it’s a surprise!” He turned to look down at Sebastian and nodded emphatically “Of course I’ll play! Let’s go outside, si?” Feliciano grabbed the others hand to quickly lead him outside so they could play “Have a nice rest Mr. Antonio!” He called out as he went.

Antonio shook his head. “No I really think you shouldn’t hear that one” he chuckled. “Thank you boys. You too” he smiled and chuckled a bit. 

Sebastian nodded and followed him outside to play with him, bouncing excitedly. He ran around in the yard before coming back over to Feliciano and smiling brightly.

/~/

Feliciano and Lovino were getting more worried for their Grandfather as the days passed. He was almost entirely restricted to his bed with how sick he was. Lovino thought it would be a good idea to go down to the market and get some fresh food and make some soup for Romulus, and Feli decided to tag along, but wanted to hurry because he didn’t want to be gone for too long and cause the adults to worry much.

Antonio was usually in the room with Romulus. He had been helping take care of the kids as much as possible but he was incredibly worried about the Roman. He didn’t know what could happen or what would happen. He was almost glad at this point that Arthur had made him do this. At least he was here for Romulus and the kids. He looked at the Roman and sighed. “I’m sorry Romulus.” He sighed. “I’m not really sure how I could help. But I’ll take care of these kids like they are my own if anything happens” he whispered. He knew Romulus was asleep. But he was a pirate with plenty of riches to take care of them.

It took a while before they managed to get to the market and get what they needed with the pocket money they had been saving. They always tried to use as little as possible from what Antonio gave them, but he usually always gave them a lot more than they needed anyway so they sometimes bought themselves some treats without Romulus watching. They made it back to their little house and quietly made their way to the kitchen to start cooking, hoping this would cheer the adults up.

Antonio looked up, hearing them come back in. He sighed and stood up, looking at Romulus. He took in a few deep breaths and went out to the kitchen. He put on a bright smile. “You made it back safe” He smirked a bit and smiled at Feliciano and Lovino. “Did you have enough to get everything you needed?” he asked. “And maybe a little more?” he teased. He chuckled. “What are you doing in here?” he asked, realizing they seemed to be cooking.

Feliciano looked up and giggled with a nod when the other teased them and Lovino huffed slightly “You know we did because you like to spoil us.” He grumbled as he tried to cut some vegetables as he looked over a recipe “And we’re making soup for you and nonno. Soup is good for sick people and Nonno is sick.” He replied to the Spaniards question without looking up from his task.

Antonio nodded and chuckled a bit. He watched him and nodded. “Ah si si. I think that Romulus will love it if you made soup for him” he agreed. “And of course I love to spoil you. I love you guys!” he said. “If I have the money and don’t need it for anything else there is nothing wrong with spoiling you boys” he chuckled.

Feliciano beamed and Lovino blushed slightly but made no reply to it instead pulled the book closer and loudly kept chopping and throwing things into the soup, a slight scowl forming on his face. “We love you too Toni! We’ll bring the soup when it’s done!” He turned back to helping Lovi with the soup, grabbing everything and stirring and adding seasoning every now and then.

Antonio nodded. “I’ll check on Sebastian. Just be gentle about waking him if I am not in there when you get back okay?” he smiled and went to talk to the younger. 

Sebastian looked up at Antonio and lifting his arms up, sniffling when Antonio picked him up and burying his face in Antonio’s chest. “Nonno is gonna be okay right?”

They both nodded absently as they focused more on cooking. It took awhile, a good hour before it was just right. They quickly scooped enough into two bowls and grabbed spoons before making their way to Romulus’ room where they became more quiet. “Nonno, we made you some soup.” Lovino called out softly. Feli set one bowl on the side for Antonio while Lovino walked up to the bed to wake Romulus to eat.

Romulus’ face was dreadfully pale. He wasn’t breathing. He didn’t respond when they spoke to him. Just laid there still. 

Antonio carried Sebastian back into the room with the others and smiled weakly. He looked at Romulus and he bit his lip. “Have you tried waking him already?” he asked weakly. 

Sebastian ran over to the bed and climbed onto it. He reached up and felt Romulus’ face before starting to tear up. “T-Toni…”

Lovi froze as he looked over his grandfather and looked back at Toni and realized what exactly was wrong. His eyes widened, he dropped the soup, and whipped around to shake Romulus “Nonno wake up!”

Feliciano took longer to realize and shook his head before jumping onto the bed to look over the Roman.

Antonio felt tears build up in his eyes and he backed away slightly. He shook his head and took a few deep breaths. “Boys. Come here. Let’s...I’m gonna contact the doctor. Just...um...I...I don’t...I don’t know what to do”

Lovino was the first to let go and move towards Antonio. He couldn’t hide the fact he was crying and he didn’t really care either. He latched onto the Spaniard, Feli came next “He has to be okay, he’s nonno!” his words were barely understandable through his loud hiccupping sobs.

Antonio was heartbroken to see them crying like this. He looked down at them and bit his lip slightly. “It’s okay. I know. I know.” he pulled all three of the boys out of the room. 

Hours later a doctor has come and gone, apologizing. He couldn’t do anything. Romulus was dead. 

Antonio wiped his eyes and sat down, holding all three boys close to him. “I’m so sorry. I know it’s only been a year. I know I can’t mean that much to you. But I am going to take care of you.” he whispered. “I’m going to protect you. I live on a boat. I’m a pirate. You remember those stories? Well I think you guys should come on the boat with me. Everything I have is on my boat. I can’t leave that behind. But I’ll bring you on board. I’ll take good care of you. I’ll never let anything happen to you” 

Sebastian looked up at Antonio. “I can’t….I can’t be on a boat. I’m scared of the water. Toni” he whispered, still sobbing and clinging to Antonio. “C-Can I stay with Gilbert? He has a little brother. He knows how to take care of kids” he whispered. 

Antonio nodded and rubbed Sebastian’s back. “As long as he can take care of you. Of course” he whispered.


End file.
